degrassi_new_beginningsfandomcom-20200215-history
Degrassi: New Beginnings Season One
The first season of the fanfiction series, Degrassi: New Beginnings, premiered on FanFiction on June 20, 2013 and concluded on August 2, 2013. The show gave storylines that tackles controversial and relevant issues in the real world that teenagers and adults face every day. The season established Jack Simpson as the main character and most of the season developed around his close circle of friends and his life after his parents died.The complete first season can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9408365/1/Degrassi-New-Beginnings-Season-1 Main Characters Freshmen Dylan O'Brien as Jack Simpson: the dark and mysterious teen boy that never has it easy who has a flare for drama. Cierra Ramirez as Isabella Jones: Jack's preppy best friend who will do anything to get what she wants, but will this type-A personality get her hurt more than it does good? Kira Kosarin as JaneLeah "Jane" Forter: the nice, sweet girl who learns some shocking news that will change everything. Michael Grant as Nathan Ryan: the nerdy playwright who wants popularity and will do anything to get it. Burkley Duffield as Gabriel "Gabe" Benson: the typical high school football player who is close with his friends. Leah Lewis as Lea Chen: the new girl to Toronto who just wants to be accepted. Haley Ramm as Ashley Eppton': a punk-style girl who has a dark past full of secrets. Andrew James Morley as Gary Haylinn: the bisexual guy who comes off rude at first but is actually very kind-hearted. Adults Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson-Mason: Jack's environmentalist sister who has a lot on her plate. Shane Kipple as Spinner Mason: Emma's husband who has to mature at a fast rate. Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash: the consular who deals with more drama in the outside world. Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi: the history teacher who falls in love. Recurring Characters Students Saorise Ronan as Jessica Bates: the queen bee and cheer caption. (Grade 11) Alyson Stoner as Bella Mark: Jessica's follower. (Grade 11) Elle Fanning as Harrit Lewis: a stoner/drug dealer. (Grade 9) Joel Courtney as Mark Monroe: a stoner/drug dealer.(Grade 9) Melissa Benoist as Jamie Homes: a homophobic mean girl. (Grade 9) Matreya Fedor as Alyson Lee: Jamie's side kick. (Grade 9) Alexander Gould as Alex Callins: the jerk who gets all the girls. (Grade 9) Jack Short as Samuel Eppton: Ashley's brother. (Grade 5) Adults Cassie Steele as Manny Hogart: an actress who helps Emma with her problems, married to Jay. Jake Epsten as Craig Manning: a famous musician coming back home for Ellie. Nina Dobrev as Mia Jonas: Isabella's model mom who's always gone. Chad Michael Murry as Ronan Martin: the sexy new principle. Samuel Chu as Chad Chen: Lea's older brother. Guest Stars Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson: a Media Immersions teacher, Emma's step-father and Jack's father. (EP: Tears In Heaven (1)) Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson: Emma and Jack's mom and Snake's wife. (EP: Tears In Heaven (1)) Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah: Archie and Christine's friend. (EP: Tears In Heaven (2)) Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan: a news reporter and human rights activist and Archie and Christine's friend. (EP: Tears In Heaven (2)) Trivia Episodes